París, Barcelona, Londres, Roma
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Kouji quiere viajar, le da igual cuánto tiempo y a dónde, lo único que tiene claro es que quiere que su hermano lo acompañe. Kouichi, que ha terminado la carrera de arquitectura recientemente, tiene unos cuantos lugares que le gustaría visitar. [Para Angelique Kaulitz, por el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Preparación

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es un regalo tardío para _Angelique_ , por un amigo invisible del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

.

* * *

 **París, Barcelona, Londres, Roma**

* * *

.

—Quiero viajar —dijo Kouji.

Kouichi no apartó los ojos de la televisión, en ella estaba el programa sobre citas a ciegas tan absurdo (según Kouji) que le gustaba ver. Tampoco dejó de remover su sopa, para enfriarla.

Sabía, de sobra, que aquellas dos palabras no estaban elegidas al azar. Y también que su hermano decía más cuando quería reclamar atención.

—Kouichi, deja de ignorarme.

—¿Viajar a dónde?

—Me da igual, solo sé que quiero salir de Japón. Es un buen momento, ahora que acabamos de terminar los estudios.

—Un viaje largo, entonces.

—Unas semanas, supongo, quizás un mes. —Kouji no apartaba los ojos de su gemelo.

Kouichi hizo un sonidito, dando a entender que lo había escuchado, y siguió cenando tranquilamente, prestando atención a su programa.

Kouji se encargó de fregar los platos, porque el otro había cocinado, con el ceño fruncido y el pelo suelto cayéndole constantemente a la cara. Su hermano apareció de pronto con una goma para recogerle el cabello.

—Iré contigo —comentó, como si tal cosa.

—Ya sé que lo harás. Te encanta hacerte de rogar.

—No en general, solo contigo, Kou.

—Cállate, Koui. O te desinvito.

—No te irías sin mí.

Ambos sonrieron. A pesar de parecerse tanto, sus sonrisas nunca habían sido idénticas. Y nunca lo serían.

.

.

Kouichi extendió folletos por toda la mesa del comedor. Kouji, que removía el sofrito de verduras, arqueó una ceja.

—Hoy día, con internet… ¿para qué quieres todo eso?

—Lo hace más real. Poder tocar el papel, ¿no te parece? —La voz de Kouichi tenía una nota de emoción que pocas veces se dejaba escuchar. Kouji tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Y yo era el que quería viajar…

Sacó la sartén del fuego, se limpió las manos y se acercó a su gemelo mientras se las secaba con un trapo. Miró por encima de su hombro los destinos que estaba barajando.

—Europa, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Kouichi—. Hay muchísimo arte, muy distinto al de aquí. Y he estudiado tantas veces esos edificios que me encantaría verlos en persona.

—Suena interesante —concedió el otro.

—Tenemos que mirar qué saldría más barato. Por el tiempo, creo que podríamos visitar cuatro países, cuatro ciudades, teniendo en cuenta lo que se perderá en los aviones… Hay que ver qué combinaciones salen mejor. Ojalá podamos ver Roma la última porque es la que más ganas tengo y preferiría dejarla para el final…

A pesar de su actitud habitual, Kouji no tenía corazón para hacerse el duro cuando su hermano estaba tan emocionado. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto así? Parloteando, enseñándole emocionado las fotografías de los panfletos, sonriente.

—Iremos a Roma la última.

.

.

Su apartamento era un caos. Los gemelos eran bastante ordenados, así que pocas veces había tenido esa pinta. Solo cuando Junpei había cortado con una de sus novias, allá por su tercer año de carrera, y buscado el apoyo de sus amigos, pasando toda una semana con Kouji y Kouichi, la casa había sido tan caótica.

Kouji tenía dolor de cabeza y estaba convencido de que era por el desorden. Además, sospechaba que su hermano disfrutaba con atormentarle.

—¿Es realmente necesario esto?

—Nos vamos un mes entero, Kouji, necesitamos mucha ropa.

—Podemos compartirla…

—No te veo llevando mis camisetas de colores claros.

—Te lo he dicho mil veces, me conociste con una camiseta amarilla, ¡sí que llevo colores claros!

—Sí, y azul oscuro y negro también. Mucho.

Kouichi siguió sacando toda la ropa de sus armarios y extendiéndola por los sofás y mesas, para poder verla y elegir mejor. Izumi había quedado en ir a ayudarles, pero se estaba retrasando. Probablemente, como siempre, sería culpa de Takuya.

Kouji, ya harto del dolor de cabeza, decidió irse a su habitación a ponerse música y aislarse del mundo un ratito. Pero la voz de su gemelo hizo que tuviera que volver al salón.

—Busca la lista, se me ha ocurrido algo más que tenemos que llevarnos. Gafas de sol y pañuelos de papel.

—¿Hay algo de toda la casa que no nos vayamos a llevar? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Los muebles no caben en las maletas —respondió Kouichi, sonriente.

El otro tuvo el impulso infantil de sacarle la lengua. No lo hizo, pero su hermano le dio una mirada que parecía intuir lo que había pensado.

A veces, a Kouji le daba miedo que Kouichi tuviera el secreto poder de leerle la mente. Otras veces esperaba que pudiera hacerlo. Había cosas que nunca sabría poner en palabras.

.

.

—¿Qué lleváis aquí? ¿Piedras? —se quejó Takuya, mientras ayudaba a Kouji a cargar las maletas en el coche.

—Eso díselo a Kouichi. —Reprimió una sonrisa. A su amigo no se le escapó.

—Me dais envidia, ya querría yo tener dinero para hacer un viaje así.

—Fuiste con Izumi a Italia hace poco.

—Sí, bueno, pero con toda su familia… Me refiero a un viaje íntimo, para compartir cama con ella… tú ya me entiendes.

Kouji se sintió estúpido por sonrojarse. Aunque el estúpido era Takuya. Le puso los ojos en blanco y se reunió con su hermano e Izumi, que charlaban animadamente ya dentro del vehículo.

—Mamá nos desea un buen viaje —le dijo Kouichi, mirando su teléfono, cuando se sentó a su lado en la parte de atrás.

—Mándale un beso de mi parte.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—¿Qué tal le va en el nuevo trabajo? —preguntó Izumi, girándose en el asiento del copiloto para hablarles.

—Muy bien, está muy contenta. —Kouji asintió a lo que su gemelo decía, pocas veces había visto a su madre tan entusiasmada—. Cuidar de personas mayores está claro que es su don. Dice que disfruta mucho, que tiene buena compañía y que se encarga de mantenerlos entretenidos. Además ahora tiene más tiempo para sí misma, y para que podamos verla nosotros, claro.

—¡Me alegro mucho! A ver si voy a verla, llevo desde vuestro cumpleaños sin charlar con ella.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Takuya, entrando por fin al coche (Kouji le había dejado solo metiendo el equipaje en el maletero).

—Con su madre.

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—¡Takuya!

—¿Qué? —No prestaba demasiada atención a la conversación, mientras sacaba el vehículo del hueco donde había aparcado.

Izumi resopló, pero los gemelos rieron. Kouichi le dio un golpecito en la rodilla a Kouji.

—¿Has avisado a Satomi de que ya nos vamos?

—Sí. Le he dicho que le mandaría un mensaje de nuevo ya cuando lleguemos al hotel. Supongo que ella se lo dirá a papá.

—Va a ser un viaje largo.

—Bastante, vais a agradecer que os haya dejado esas almohadas de viaje —comentó Takuya.

—Fui yo la que te las compró, _amore mio_ —dijo Izumi.

—Eso no quita que soy yo quien se las ha prestado, _principessa_.

—¿Algún día aprenderás a pronunciar bien el italiano? ¡Dos semanas al año allí y nada!

—¡Encima de que te digo cosas bonitas!

Otra más de las discusiones de la pareja amenizó el camino hasta el aeropuerto.

Se despidieron de los gemelos y los vieron perderse entre la multitud de gente. Dos gotas de agua que destacaban en aquel mar, porque una brillaba y la otra despedía sombras.

* * *

.

Tu amigo invisible al final no ha podido publicar nada, por lo que sé tenía empezadas dos de tus opciones, así que ya es hora de que tengas un regalo. La idea era que fuera un one-shot, pero se me ha ido alargando así que mejor lo divido (ya está casi listo todo). He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo de los gemelos, está claro que tengo que probar a hacerlo más veces. Espero que te guste este fic, Angelique :)


	2. París

.

* * *

 **París, Barcelona, Londres, Roma**

* * *

.

Las ruedas de las maletas hacían un sonidito repetitivo contra los adoquines de la calle. Entre eso y las abultadas mochilas, les estaba resultando pesada la media hora caminando que había hasta el hotel. El viaje en avión había sido largo e incómodo, apenas habían conseguido dormir y casi perdieron el segundo vuelo cuando hicieron escala en Berlín. Kouichi se lamentó de que no pudieran visitar la ciudad, pero en un viaje futuro sería.

Aprovecharon el trayecto para apreciar lo distintas que eran esas calles con las de Japón. Estaban hambrientos, así que pararon en una cafetería y comieron algo (que, por cierto, era bastante caro París).

Ese día se lo tomaron con calma. Dejaron el equipaje en la habitación, cenaron algo ligero en el restaurante del hotel y se fueron a dormir temprano, aprovechando el cansancio para intentar habituarse al cambio horario.

Kouji fue el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. Tuvo un impulso infantil y, quizá contagiado por el entusiasmo de su hermano por el viaje, tal vez porque era consciente de que ya eran adultos, no lo reprimió. Se tiró sobre la cama de Kouichi, aplastándolo.

—Despierta, bello durmiente, París nos espera.

—Podrías haberme traído el desayuno a la cama…

—No soy tu sirviente, Kouichi.

El aludido se frotó un ojo, le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima y esperó a que estuviera despistado para golpearle con la almohada en la cabeza.

.

.

La ciudad se perdía en el horizonte. Alguna que otra nube salpicaba las vistas, pero hacía que fueran más especiales. Kouichi se maravillaba, hablando en términos de arquitecto a su hermano todo el tiempo. Kouji desconectaba a ratos y se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje que la altura de la Torre Eiffel les dejaba.

—Debe ser impresionante de noche —comentó, sin pensar.

—Volvamos esta noche entonces —dijo Kouichi, mirándolo.

—Hay mucho que ver como para repetir algo.

El otro negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Si algo, para variar, llamaba la atención a su gemelo, era buena idea cumplirlo.

Pasearon por los Campos Elíseos, fue agradable porque hacía muy buen tiempo. Recordaron que sus amigos habían pedido que les mandasen fotos, y también sus madres, así que se sacaron algunas (Kouji bastante a regañadientes, o quizá le gustaba hacerse de rogar, debía ser cosa de gemelos). Aprovechando el wifi del restaurante donde comieron, enviaron alguna foto y recibieron mucha envidia.

—Tomoki dice que cuando él se gradúe tenemos que hacer un viaje todos —dijo Kouichi, leyendo las respuestas de sus amigos.

—A saber qué estaremos haciendo para entonces…

—Eso no importa, siempre sacaremos tiempo para estar juntos. ¿O no?

Kouji lo miró por encima de su vaso. A veces, cuando se miraban, se sentían trasladados a otro mundo. Uno en el que se conocieron, en el que sus ojos, aparentemente idénticos, se encontraron por primera vez.

—Claro que sí. Venga, termínate la comida ya, cada día eres más lento.

—Disfruto del momento, Kouji. Deberías aprender un poco de tu hermano mayor.

El pequeño rodó los ojos y Kouichi rio.

Por la noche, después de mucho insistir, volvieron a la Torre Eiffel. Era impresionante.

Hombro con hombro, los gemelos miraron la ciudad, con un manto oscuro y con luces brillantes. Tinieblas y brillos, como eran ellos.

.

.

Charlaban acerca de qué les había gustado más de momento. Kouichi no conseguía decidirse, veía algo especial en las vidrieras de Notre Dame o en la rica decoración de las habitaciones del palacio de Versalles. Kouji se inclinaba más por el Louvre, era tan grande que le habían dedicado dos días enteros y, de tanto convivir con su hermano, había aprendido a apreciar el arte (o al menos todo el trabajo que había detrás de cada obra).

Era muy temprano, pero Kouji se había empeñado en madrugar mucho y había arrastrado a su hermano hasta una estación de tren, diciéndole que el destino de aquel día lo elegía él. Kouichi, por una vez, no sabía qué tramaba. Y su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que iban pasando paradas y paradas y ellos seguían en el tren. Hasta la última parada.

—Bienvenido a Disneyland —le dijo su hermano.

Pocos niños en el mundo no han querido ir allí. Kouji le estaba cumpliendo un sueño de la infancia.

Y como críos pasaron sus últimos días en tierras francesas, montando en atracciones, haciéndose fotos con personajes animados y riendo como si recuperasen los años de niños que debieron pasar juntos.

Nunca es tarde.

* * *

.

Este me ha quedado cortito. He elegido ciudades en las que he estado yo, para poder escribir con un poquito de conocimiento, y París es la que visité hace más años y apenas recuerdo jajaja quizá por eso me ha quedado corto.


	3. Barcelona

.

* * *

 **París, Barcelona, Londres, Roma**

* * *

.

Lo primero que hicieron al pisar tierra española, fue ir a comer. Habían escuchado maravillas acerca de la gastronomía.

Buscaron el lugar más "típico", comieron jamón y otros embutidos, queso, tortilla de patata, ensaladilla… Acabaron muy llenos pero muy de acuerdo con que allí se comía muy bien. También habían bebido alguna copa de vino y se reían el uno del otro diciendo que no sabían andar en línea recta (aunque era mentira).

El hotel estaba en pleno centro de Barcelona. Aunque era temprano, y podrían dar una vuelta por la ciudad de noche, decidieron quedarse en la habitación y ver una película de las que llevaban descargadas en el ordenador portátil.

Se quedaron dormidos enseguida. Kouichi, que se despertó de pronto en medio de la noche, bajó el ordenador al suelo y extendió la colcha para tapar a Kouji y a sí mismo.

Durmieron hasta tarde.

.

.

La Rambla estaba llenísima de gente, a pesar de que fuera temporada baja de turismo. Kouji se aseguró de tener la cartera a buen recaudo y se dio cuenta de que su hermano hacía un gesto idéntico. Era un lugar fácil para que los ladrones se aprovecharan.

Había dibujos por el suelo, gente pintada o disfrazada fingiendo ser estatuas y moviéndose cuando les echaban dinero, puestos donde vendían flores o algo de comer y sillas de las cafeterías.

Se sentaron en una, por el gusto de pasar un rato relajado al sol. Hacía calor, así que se quitaron las chaquetas que abrigaban de más. Kouichi se rio porque su hermano estaba de cara a la luz y tenía que guiñar los ojos para mirarle.

—Takuya me pidió que fuéramos al campo de fútbol y le mandásemos fotos —dijo Kouji—. Como si no pudiera verlas por internet…

—Vamos luego.

—¿No tienes mil sitios que visitar?

—Seguro que vemos alguno de camino. Además, tenemos varios días. Da tiempo a todo.

—Pues para tanto que ver estamos muy tranquilos aquí.

—Esa es la gracia, relajarnos también, no solo es un viaje para visitar monumentos, también para disfrutar de momentos así.

Kouichi cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza para que le diera el sol.

Bastante después, se levantaron y pasearon por esa gran calle llena de vida, viendo a los artistas locales, a los turistas como ellos y escuchando el bullicio. Era curioso sentirse acompañados, y a la vez solitarios, en un punto perdido de una ciudad tan lejana a la suya.

.

.

Los colores de los mosaicos eran vivos y brillantes. Contrastaban mucho con la ropa oscura que llevaba Kouji (como siempre). Las formas eran redondeadas, con bancos torcidos y pocas esquinas.

—Gaudí, el arquitecto que lo diseñó… —comenzó a explicar Kouichi.

—Y que diseñó un montón de cosas por la ciudad.

—Sí. Pues él fue muy inteligente con este sitio, el parque Güell. Aprovechó la elevación natural del terreno, de alguna manera así consiguió que la naturaleza se integrara en lo urbano. Y quiso darle un significado más espiritual, algo religioso, entonces esas escaleras con las que recubrió esa elevación de la naturaleza son como un camino hacia alcanzar nuestra propia cumbre. Y arriba iba a estar la capilla, pero al final no se construyó.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Tal vez no quisieron terminar de darle el significado religioso.

—Prefirieron que todo el mundo se sintiera identificado, ¿quieres decir? Que pudieran subir esas escaleras y pensar que estaban avanzando en… no sé, en sí mismos o algo así. —Kouichi asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso pienso.

Kouji subió el primer peldaño de la escalera, su hermano lo siguió de cerca pero siempre un pasito detrás.

Más tarde pasaron por un pasillo tan inclinado que daba la sensación de que se caían todo el rato. También fueron a visitar otras obras de Gaudí, tenía un estilo tan característico que se veía perfectamente qué casas habían sido diseñadas por él.

Kouichi disfrutó muchísimo del día, aquel arquitecto español era muy reconocido en Japón, y trató de explicarle a Kouji por qué era tan impresionante ver en persona algo que había visto tantas veces en fotografías y estudiado tanto.

Anduvieron muchísimo, así que en la cena daban cabezadas por el sueño. Desde luego, estaban aprovechando bien el viaje.

.

.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Kouji, que estaba recostado en la cama viendo la televisión (aunque poco entendía de lo que decían), resopló antes de levantarse. Era su madre, llamando a su hermano.

—¿Sí?

—¿Kouji? —Siempre le sorprendía que la mujer fuera una de las personas que mejor los distinguía.

—Soy yo, Kouichi está en la ducha.

—Vale. Sé que las llamadas son caras, es que parecía urgente.

—¿El qué?

—Como no le han localizado en su teléfono, ni ha respondido por e-mail, me han llamado a mí. La empresa esa en la que hizo prácticas al final de la carrera. ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

—¿Qué querían?

—No me lo han dicho. Supongo que será algo del trabajo que le ofrecieron. —Hubo un silencio, largo. La madre entendió lo que Kouji estaba callando—. Si no te lo ha dicho debe ser por algo, cariño.

—Sí, porque algo de esto va a enfadarme.

—Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo. Sed buenos, ¿vale?

Se despidió distraídamente. Un cuarto de hora después, Kouichi salió del baño con el pelo todavía un poco húmedo, pero ya vestido.

—Te ha llamado mamá.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué raro, quedamos en que hablaríamos una vez a la semana, porque es caro, y ya la llamamos anoche…

—Te buscaban los de la empresa que quiere contratarte.

Kouji se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Por supuesto, como siempre, su hermano veía venir el enfrentamiento desde lejos y se tomaba su tiempo para adentrarse en él. Terminó de secarse el pelo con una toalla, se sentó en una de las dos butacas que había en aquella habitación de hotel y esperó.

—Se supone que te toca a ti hablar, Kouichi.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué trabajo te han ofrecido?

—Ser parte del diseño de la fachada de una línea de hoteles que hay por gran parte de Europa. —Kouji sintió ardor de estómago.

—Así que para eso era este viaje, para decidir a dónde quieres marcharte… ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo, cuando me dejaras solo en nuestro apartamento?

—Para empezar, eres tú quien me propuso viajar. —Kouichi hablaba con toda la serenidad del mundo. Eso estresaba más a su gemelo, siempre era demasiado tranquilo—. Y no. No he aceptado el trabajo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No voy a marcharme de nuestra ciudad.

Kouji no tuvo oportunidad de responder nada. Su hermano se puso de pie, le tiró la chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Visitaron el barrio gótico de Barcelona, caminaron mucho ese día. Y estuvieron muy callados. A ratos, compartían ceño fruncido por razones bien distintas.

Fue delante de la obra que más quería visitar Kouichi, cuando pasó un largo rato simplemente admirando la Sagrada Familia, ese monumento que parecía que nunca terminaría de construirse, que retomaron la discusión interrumpida.

—¿Sabes por qué estás enfadado?

—Porque no me habías dicho nada —respondió Kouji, sin mirarlo—. Porque estás rechazando una gran oportunidad.

—No. Estás enfadado porque por un rato has creído que te abandonaba. —En momentos como esos, era cuando prefería que su hermano no lo conociera tanto—. Estate tranquilo, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Kouichi, no puedes hacer eso. Ser arquitecto es tu sueño y…

—Me gusta la arquitectura, claro que sí. Pero no es mi sueño. Mi sueño es estar con mis seres queridos. Con mamá, con nuestros amigos, y, sobre todo, contigo.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, Kou. —Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la multitud que paseaba por la ciudad y se acercaba para contemplar la catedral—. Ya estuve sin ti. Ya creí que había perdido a todos. Sé cuáles son mis prioridades y qué me hace feliz.

Kouji quiso sentirse egoísta por alegrarse. No pudo.

Apoyó la frente en el hombro de su hermano y suspiró, aliviado.

Kouichi siguió admirando la obra largo rato. Kouji no se movió de esa posición.

* * *

.

No me he inventado lo de que a los japoneses les guste Gaudí, siempre hay muchos allí y además es algo que me enseñó Marmalade Boy jajaja. He de decir que esta última escena es una de las primeras que escribí y que más me gustan.


End file.
